


Fire Again

by TreywisKrucks



Series: Hearts Like Firestones [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Mages, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Verse, Omega Zayn Malik, Prince Harry Styles, Prince Louis Tomlinson, Prince Niall Horan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreywisKrucks/pseuds/TreywisKrucks
Summary: Harry's silence worried Niall."Harry, you're awake, are you not?" He questioned, shaking him."I am." He coughed. "Remembering.""Remembering an Omega or Omegas?" Niall muttered, an odd layer of amusement surfacing, "How many favourites did you have?"Harry joined the laughter readily, "Don't ever joke that way, he'll kill you.""I was unaware that you were mated." Niall admitted."I'm not mated." He muttered. "But I am for sure not single either."Raising an eyebrow, Niall grinned, his teeth showing, "So that's the way it is, huh?"
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Hearts Like Firestones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623103
Comments: 38
Kudos: 275





	Fire Again

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I was thinking when I wrote this. In the truest of truths, I was high. I was high with Henry Cavill as Geralt in the Witcher. I have taken a few scenes and ideas and implemented them with my own twist. Basically, I vibed with it and made a very poor attempt to replicate that _vibe_.
> 
> Disclaimer : If any of this writing gives you any scenes which are complete replicas of Witcher, I do not own them.

The darkness which engulfed the path was overwhelming. With the torches barely lit and no trace of the moon, the horse wasn't even aware of the direction he was galloping towards. Flaked with trees and surrounded by the absence of light, the path had eluded vision by all means. Moving forward, the rider refused to get down and did not get down the animal. As the horse continued its movement, his hand traced onto to the blood which was leaking profusely through his shirt. In a hopeless attempt to disallow the blood to drop on the horse but ended up falling off it instead.

Tasting the dirt on his tongue was no more pleasing than falling off the horse who was instantaneous to turn towards him. Dragging his weight upon his feet, he placed an arm over the horse which lurched forward only to return to give his master support. 

"Sera," the man groaned in agony and attempted to get back on top, albeit failing spectacularly to do so. 

The horse however for a reason synced perfectly with his master's plight and knelt to let him fall on his back.

"The closest town might be," he breath out a sigh and felt more blood slip down on his arm. The horse quickly moved away in a specific direction like he had the directions paved on his mind.

"A healer," he suggested, exasperation very plainly bought from his voice, "if you can detect where one is, Seraphim."

As his horse ran through the woods, the man continued to slip in and out of consciousness with an intense vehemence. It turned out that the stallion did have a mind of his own and landed him into a small elvish camp which by the grace of fate did harbour a few healers.

The healers were quick to remove the sword and bandage him up and impart a few potions to him in the few minutes of his arrival. They stripped the rest of his shirt away to look further into the specificity of the wound and how far it spread.

"Blessed heavens, sir," the elf examining him let out, "What did this to you?"

The entirety of his veins on his torso was turning into a shade of indigo blue, bordering onto a violet. The man was aware of what was bringing about a reaction in his blood. Sighing, he struggled to gasp for air but when he did do so, he immediately felt nausea pulling through his throat and in no minute, he spat the blood lingering below. 

"Ghouls." He sputtered, "Killed it but-"

"-I can figure out the rest," the elf cut him off and shook his head. 

Wiping the blood off his lips, the elf quickly initiated him to drink another potion while making him sit up. Allowing his eyes to roam around the wounded man's skin when it paused over the insignia of the ship. Widening his eyes at the imprint, his eyes turned swiftly towards him. The cat was out of the bag and the man just rolled his eyes. 

"Terxine." He exhaled a gush of air but continued sputtering out blood. "I'm the half-blooded bastard."

Shaking his head, the elf transferred his concentration upon the blueness of his lips, "We require a mage, healing without magic will be impossible for the harm done."

"Do what you can or leave me at fate's will," the man responded, "I thank you for the aid you've given me and if I survive I will repay you in kind."

"Are you always this dramatic, halfling?!" The elf snapped and asked his other companions to help the wounded man up.

"Glasshedge has a mage, he is relatively powerful."

"Relatively?" The man snorted and let the blood drip. 

Tossing him over the horse, the elf was swift to douse him with another potion. 

With his green eyes glaring at him, the elf snorted, "I would love to know your name to engrave it in your tombstone."

Chuckling at the smooth sarcasm, the man let out, "Harry Styles."

The silence which lingered confirmed Harry's suspicions. It was the same cycle every time, they'd ask his name and then let it follow a silence when it was uttered. 

Nobody in the entirety of the Hemisphere was unaware of the Prince turned monster hunter. While some beckoned to him for help in their villages, others shunned him explicitly for the halfbreed he was. Halfbreed or not, one thing was assured the man wielded power, an immeasurable amount of it and people who wielded power should seldom be infuriated by an external cause.

"The Prince with the oath," the elf muttered, as he continued navigating the horse. 

"And yours?"

"Niall Horan."

This time Harry chuckled despite the pain, "The Prince with the banishment."

Niall was grateful that the dark of the nigh inhibited clarity of expression because otherwise he would definitely be chided for the dramatic roll of his eyes. 

He didn't need to be reminded of his banishment, the scar he wore on his arm was doing the job just fine. 

"It's a good thing you met me," Niall muttered, "the others from my kind are certainly less generous."

"You don't say," Harry muttered, "the others from your kind were the ones to push me into this."

Niall gave the response a thought and sighed, he knew who would attempt this kind of stupidity, "Was it Tricksy?"

"Tererina Kathy."

"We call her Tricksy." Niall retorted and rubbed his temples. "I will be having a very lengthy conversation with her."

"Keep the conversation burning, Prince Horan." Harry requested, "If I fall to slumber-"

"-yeah, I know." He cut him off, "I'd be very pissed if that happens, I didn't drag myself at arse o clock for you to die."

Harry's grunt was heard to the Prince's ears. Shaking his head off, he sighed and looked down at the man. Still, with disbelief clouding his head, he slapped the reigns once again to instigate speed upon the horse. How two princes without crowns weighed with the burden of the world crossed one another's paths, he'd never know. 

"How is Terxine like?" Niall questioned. 

"Haven't been there in six decades." Harry replied and then began to cough, "How's Ashore?"

This time it was Niall's turn to chuckle, "Haven't been there after they banished me."

"The Alpha you had forsaken your people for," Harry paused immediately to take a deep breath, the inconvenience in his voice apparent. 

Understanding regardless, Niall fastened the pace of the horse, "He is with me."

"You didn't find an Omega for yourself?" Niall attempted, trying to keep the conversation alive. 

Harry's silence worried Niall. 

"Harry, you're awake, are you not?" He questioned, shaking him. 

"I am." He coughed. "Remembering."

"Remembering an Omega or Omegas?" Niall muttered, an odd layer of amusement surfacing, "How many favourites did you have?"

Harry joined the laughter readily, "Don't ever joke that way, he'll kill you."

"I was unaware that you were mated." Niall admitted.

"I'm not mated." He muttered. "But I am for sure not single either."

Raising an eyebrow, Niall nodded his head, "So that's the way it is, huh?"

Harry smiled but twisted on the horse with impatience. "Fuck."

"We'll be there in a few, we're almost near the corner." Niall told him and wondered how to divert his attention, "Tell me about this Omega."

That seemed to do magic on the Alpha. It was a very basic move, tempt the Alpha on talking about his Omega. And before you would know it, they'd spill everything about the centre of their existence, the gravity of their soul, the one Omega who guided the fate to their paths. 

"He is a firecracker." Harry exhaled. "With his temper and his personality."

"Where have you hidden him that nobody in the Hemisphere is aware of it?"

"Haven't hidden him." Harry responded, laughing while spitting out blood profusely, "I don't know where the fuck he is."

"What if he has mated someone else?"

"I hope he has," Harry spoke with a smile, "I am not a very constant option of an Alpha."

"I haven't met him in almost more than a decade." He added on.

Niall let go of the reigns for a moment, frozen at the information brought before him. "You are fucking with me right now."

"Thirteen years actually." 

"Damn," Niall told him, pausing, "you really deserve a kick in your shin."

"I would believe that too," Harry muttered. "I miss him with an intensity I knew not of."

"Son of a bitch." Niall cursed at the prince and continued questioning him, "Why'd you leave him then?"

"He didn't need this," Harry answered, gesturing to the road but all Niall even saw was shaky hand movements, "he was a Prince and a mage, I was under an oath, why would I subject him to this horseshit?"

Sighing in disappointment, Niall halted the horse, "We've arrived."

The wooden house before him had lamps placed around it for illumination. The desertion of the establishment from an evidently further away town often drew eyebrows but nobody bothered to vocalise their unease. The vines around the house and the closeness to a well made it ideal for housing any mage. Mages were often growers of their own ingredients and easily slipped in as potioneers as well. With both items being readily available with the peace of solitude, it obviously was an ideal placement any mage desired.

Gently yanking the man down, he placed the Alpha's arm around his neck. The Omega helped Harry stand and helped him to the door. 

"I must add, Prince Harry," Niall immediately added, "the mage here is very wicked if not thoroughly and the price for your healing might be very twisted after the task is done."

Harry shook his head, "Doesn't matter."

"He is preparing to become a sorcerer," Niall muttered knocking hard on the door. "he will, in my opinion, he is very proficient."

"Is he a Beta?" Harry tried in a very frail manner to keep up. "The legion of Magic prefers Betas as sorcerers."

Niall shook his head, "I'm positive he isn't a Beta but he is smart and extremely efficient."

Harry shook his head and let out a snort, "You call him wicked yet sing his praises."

Niall glared at Harry under the light of the lamp, "He offers great conversation, all right? I haven't had that in eighty fucking years."

"Oh and by the way-"

"-what do you want, Niall?" A deep voice came through in resonance when the door flung open.

"-he has an apprentice." Niall completed, looking at the dark-haired man before him. "Good Evening, Zayn." 

"What the actual fuck has happened to him?!" Zayn discarded the pleasantries. 

"Ghoul hunting," Niall answered out.

With Zayn taking his other arm, the Omega was quick to aid Niall in bringing in the Alpha. Placing the lamp on the chair, he helped the man onto the table. Taking great care at removing the jar of herbs and cauldrons filled with liquids upon the floor.

Moving onto the shelves adjusted in the far corner, Zayn shuffled through the vials and quickly retrieved one. Finding the one specified, he swiftly moved to him and stood before the Alpha. Murmuring a spell, he blew it gently over the dark liquid and made the Alpha drink it. 

"We need to rouse him," Zayn informed him after completing his spell and making him drink another potion. 

Unbuttoning his shirt, Zayn held up the light to assess the wound which had spread. And the verdict was evident on the Omega's face. "I'll go fetch the sir."

When the tap of Zayn's footsteps receded, the thrumming of his heart began to give him company. The silence of it all was beckoning the man into a dull sleep when a flash of blue slapped him out.

"Louis." He breath out and darted his green eyes open. 

Niall was right beside the Alpha, his visage explicitly displaying his emotions. "Who is Louis?"

"My Omega." He gasped, his breath heaving, "If I die, could you please send an eagle to Louis Tomlinson informing-"

"-send an eagle to me, for what?" A voice sharpened the atmosphere of the room. 

The man who had descended onto the ground was dressed in sleeveless robes drenched in Champagne gold. The amulet hanging down from his neck into his plunging was a gold crystal, commonly known as the fire stone. 

Although he had just descended, the winds of the room had already drifted into serenity. Magic spreading through the place like fog before the sunrise. And that sunrise was brought about by the mere presence of the Omega standing in the room. 

"Can you hallucinate on the potions you had me take?" Harry spat out, throwing Niall completely off guard. 

"Why?" The mage's voice inquired, a smile painted on his lips, "Who are you seeing?"

Groaning violently, Harry began coughing but this time the blood came down violently on the floor. Getting his arm up to his lips, Harry wiped away the viscous fluid upon his skin. 

"Eloquent as always, Harry," Louis responded and placed his hand on his forehead and moved it down to close his eyelids. "Sleep, you'll be fine tomorrow."

"As long as you're with me."

* * *

Sunlight had barely poured through the clouds but the ripples of its magnificence had surpassed the curtains to illuminate the dark. The sound of rippling water rummaging in between the contained stoned walls was immediate to descend upon anybody who remained in the vicinity. Quiet groans dissipated in the air like gently falling flowers, the sheets were intermediate in their crashing, as the man churned in them. The final string of consciousness which brought him to the surface was the tender fingers which glided through his hair.

Fluttering his eyes open, he felt the smell of Omega sweetness seep in. The comfort and ease the said smell brought was inevitable relaxation to the Alpha. On finally regaining his sight, his gaze fell upon the brunet. The caramel skin refined into perfection by the rays of the moon and polished by a drop of luminescent light of Helios. His pink lips accentuated to pure beauty. The Omega's physical perception was nothing short of heavenly. 

"You still have terrible morning breath."

"Lou," Harry's voice whispered and lift his fingers up to touch him. The Omega was fastidious in noticing the gesture and leant into it. 

"You are beautiful," Harry admitted. 

Louis hummed with mischief briefly running through his eyes, as he lowered himself nearing to the Alpha's face, teasing him with the closeness they were sharing. 

"Do you always sleep naked?" 

"Only if I'm with a Prince who took an oath." 

Harry snorted and let out a laugh, "Come here, my love."

With that Harry was shaken awake from his dream by an external force. Pain began to creep through in a very dull haze, scents of pungent potions beating his olfactory senses with no remorse. His eyes brought themselves to the brimming consciousness of a harsh reality leaving the endearing dream behind. 

"You're bloody lucky that Louis didn't leave to gather the herbs," Zayn informed, making him sit up to take in another potion. 

"Of course," Louis responded bitterly, "without luck, where would you be Prince Styles?"

Harry's eyes collided with Louis' and the explosion of stars burst through the skies to create thunderstorms. It was years of longing unleashing off one another and the ferocity with which it was about to get unleashed was unparalleled. 

"You can use the utilities for bathing," Louis addressed in a much more formal demeanour, "Zayn will hand the pain relievers and by the time the sun is at its highest you can leave."

"And the cost?" Niall asked. 

"I'm not charging anything," Louis replied and very speedily left the room.

The elf's attempt to suppress his emotions died a tragic death, as he met Zayn's eyes. The astonishment on the apprentice's visage was even more pronounced than the Prince's. Diverting themselves, they turned to look at Harry for an explanation who just shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh in response and moved to the washroom. 

Harry was educated on the fact that Louis had stayed up for two days in consistency to retrieve the Alpha from the perils of his misjudgement.  
Surprisingly or unsurprisingly, Harry remained in their little house until late afternoon and when he did decide to leave, Louis shut down his proposal. 

"Leaving after sundown brings ill-luck." Louis addressed to nobody in particular, stirring the cauldron.

"Luck is always ill," Harry replied with a grunt, "and it's not like I have someone waiting for me."

"Your disregard at my efforts to revive you is commendable," Louis shot back without lifting his gaze. "Sit back down, Alpha or you'll force me to lock the doors."

Harry did as he was told and kept his observation stagnant on the Omega. Ordering a number of specificities around, he let Zayn out to fetch a few things from the market. 

"I can help you cut the rockwood roots." Harry offered.

Letting a certain amount of silence slip by, the Omega responded, "I was taught by a proficient teacher, I know the technique."

Harry stood erect from the seat and sauntered in the Omega's direction. With ease, he removed the root from Louis' fingers and let it perch upon the wooden slab before him. Simultaneously he put more toots in line with the others, after which he placed a lighter slab on it and bent down at the eye level and dissected all of them together.

Louis looked faux betrayed, "Why did you not teach me that?"

"A proficient teacher never furnishes all his knowledge," Harry answered playfully. 

Louis looked up at Harry and gave him the same pout he had given him years ago and Harry's heart melted the same. 

"Try it." Harry offered, placing the same arrangement once again and aided Louis in replicating the process.

Louis' amusement lasted for a few moments before the cold demeanour made a return. "I appreciate your help, I presume that most of my work has been accomplished."

"I'm retiring for a bath," Louis told him, holding the candelabra.

The change in Louis' demeanour was what twinged the string of his heart. It qualified for Harry to digress into the halls of brooding and stay there. He knew Louis was granted the right to do this especially after the Alpha had committed. Leaving an Omega to fend of on his own especially after the said Omega had declared the truth of the relationship was an atrocity if not a sin, the fact that Louis did not bear anybody else's mark on his neck and wore a motherfucking fire stone in the remembrance of his Alpha. Harry was aware that he deserved the cruel treatment he was receiving but that did not hinder him from plunging into the sadness.

"You may join me if you desire." Louis paused before stepping onto the staircase. 

Out of nowhere, there was a burst of magic electricity flowing through him, a sudden light in the dark and a flicker of hope still remnant before him given by Louis.

* * *

On lowering himself into the fragrant water, Harry winced slightly at the excessive warmth and just then the temperature lowered down. Louis had walked into the bath and placed the candelabra at the far left of the marble which flaked the bathtub.

Harry stilled his gaze on the mirror which reflected the slow descend of Louis' clothes down his hide. Gently but steadily. Immediately diverting this chain of events, Louis flicked his hand to turn the mirror away.

"That's not fair." Harry murmured.

"Wasn't fair when you left me either." He muttered and let his back against Harry's own.

Exhaling a gust of air, Harry permitted the water to wash against him. "You know my reasons, Lou."

"You could've taken me with you."

"The wild is no place for you."

"Kindly fuck off."

"Louis." Harry's grumble resonated upset in the purest form, "You were a Prince who had private mages come to teach him than go to an academy, you really expected me to subject you to the peril of this thing I call my life?!"

Louis turned towards him pushed him to the edge of the tub and punched him square on the jaw. "How dare you even imply such a thing?"

"I will follow you everywhere even if your throne crumbles and your shiny crown turns to rust. Even if the bodies pile up endlessly, above the bottomless pile of corpses," Louis said to him with a rage which sent waves through his blood. "I will remain with you, forsaking anything which comes in my way to you."

"My loyalty isn't freely given, Harry." Louis snapped at him. 

Harry just quietly glared at the beauty before him and the rage which spilt out with intense vigour. Louis' blues refused to even spare him a gaze, hands crossed before his chest. Silence was persisting without additional effort. 

Sighing, Harry lifted his hand and offered it to the Omega, "Can you please take that, Louis?"

Louis' resilience didn't wither for a while, the pout constant on his face and hurt in the aura around him. Discarding his own offer, Harry made his way to his Omega's side. Finally, their eyes were sanctioned to collide and Harry let his fingers caress Louis' cheek. 

"That's not what I meant." 

"I am your-"

Harry's fingers prevented his lips from uttering the word. "Don't."

"Why?"

"There are things you don't understand."

"Like?" Louis challenged. 

"Things you aren't aware of." 

"Make me aware then." 

Harry shook his head and moved forward to kiss his forehead, "Can't."

"I want to be with you," Louis admitted, his voice broken. "I haven't met you in a fucking decade."

Harry's eyes held Louis' line of sight to tell the things his lips refused to utter. That was the most unique thing about the Prince, he felt with great intensity to the countenance to admit those feelings were seldom given. He bore pain and suffering with a straight face and complaints hardly left his lips.

"I hoped that you would've forgotten about me and-"

"-mated someone else?" Louis completed and added without an afterthought, "I'm in love with you."

Harry's eyes widened at the asseveration. Out of all the things he expected to hear in this conversation, this was certainly not one amongst them. 

"There hasn't been a single day when I haven't remembered you." Louis quietly adjoined and turned away. 

Harry remained quiet, as Louis uninstalled himself from the tab and traversed the trajectory to his bedroom. The Alpha immediately followed the same suite and paused in the room. Louis' back turned towards him, as the Omega faced the mirror. 

"I did not believe that my feelings were valid nevermind returned." 

"Which is why you left me with a bloody letter?" Louis questioned, as he rose from his place, the bathrobe clinging to his body. 

"I would have to tell you that's true, yes." Harry admitted. 

"I love you too, Louis," He added quietly and just smiled at the man before him. "Much more intensely than I would've liked to do so."

Louis' hand moved up to the Alpha's to yank him closer and in that instant placed his lips onto Harry's own. Circling an arm around his waist and Harry rested the other behind his neck to hold Louis steady. The intimacy of the act beckoned the Omega closer to his person initiating Harry to place Louis' legs around his torso. 

Falling on the bed simultaneously, Louis reached out to discard Harry's towel and slip out of his robe. Seizing the opportunity, Harry presses his lips against Louis' shoulder and nibbles on the skin received. In no time, he pulls in his teeth and ferociously bites upon them instigating a loud moan from the Omega. 

Smirking at the reaction of his Omega, Harry's fingers strayed to his rosebud nipples and pinched them without any warning whatsoever causing Louis to yelp at it. Moving down to the affected bud, Harry took the bud in his mouth and gently suckled on it. While he continued to assault the Omega's nipples, his fingers moved down to his desperate hole which was leaking juices. Feeling the wetness around the hole gave immense pleasure to the Alpha in him and to further validate it, Louis' hole readily took up his fingers.

"Harry." Louis breath chanted.

"Tell me you're mine," Harry told him, a fog of possession over him, "tell me you're fucking mine and nobody else can watch you beg this way. Nobody else can undo you like me."

Moaning louder at the words, Louis chased after the digits in him to increase their pace. "Alpha, cock."

"You won't be getting any unless you admit it," Harry whispered into his ear and let his lips nibble on his ear while his fingers slowed themselves to a ghastly pace. 

"Yours, I'm yours," Louis pleaded. "Just yours."

Harry hummed when he dipped down to kiss him at the declaration. Nipping vehemently at his lower lips, devouring every taste the mage had to offer. Receding from Louis' lips, the Alpha lines himself with the Omega's gaping hole, his tip already smeared with his juices. Louis groaned loudly at the force with which he pressed against them. The way Harry forwarded the act was at a deathly lethargic pace but steadily filling into the Omega. Louis beckons to him by pushing his hips against Harry's, disallowing the groans to recede. When Harry has nestled himself completely into the Omega, he notices his eyes rolling back in the pure ecstasy of pleasure.

Improvising his pace, Harry rammed himself further into Louis. Feeling the intense warmth burning against, Harry rutted against him with more of a voracious inclining until he felt his knot swelling up initiating Louis' moans to resonate louder. 

Enjoying the desperation his Omega exhibited, Harry lowered his gaze and marveled at the sight presented to him, writhing underneath his body. 

Grunting, Harry felt his orgasm approaching him. Before he knew it, warmth splayed around him and pleasure flooded through his veins. The unity of their orgasms lulled the two of them into a slow dance of their eyes, it was the same passion and delicacy years ago.

"The sight of you gives me nourishment, Louis," Harry admitted, the back of his hand grazing Louis' cheek. 

"Then the next time don't leave a fucking letter when you fuck off to your next hunting expedition."

Harry's chuckle was too loud, lowering his lips to sprinkle kisses all around his neck which qualified to elicit a giggle from Louis.

* * *

On waking up the following day, Louis noticed the other side of the bed empty. Sighing, he pulled himself up and noticed Niall in the armchair near the window.

"You're the mate of Harry Edward Styles." He told sipping on what seemed like a tea.

"Horan, you're not allowed to touch those cups," Louis muttered in displeasure, "I've crafted them with a lot of deliberation."

"Oh, I can feel that already," Niall smirked, sipping on the whiskey from the teacup.

"Is that whiskey?!" Louis exclaimed and sprang up, "You bitch, you can only drink tea in that!"

"I'm making the utensil aware of the other delights of life." 

Louis glared at Niall looking extremely unimpressed at his response, "Fuck off."

"Crass," Niall smirked, "for the mate of such a powerful Prince."

"Yeah, for an Alpha who doesn't acknowledge the mate bit, fantastic really."

Niall narrowed his eyes at the fact presented before him, "Doesn't acknowledge? You're his mate, right?"

Louis shrugged and leaned back on the pillow just raising his eyebrows as a response. "No, I just want to parade him around because I need an arm candy."

"Have you mentioned that you're his mate to him?"

"No, Niall." Louis replied sarcasm etched in his voice, as he slid on the robe, "I'm longing for him because I am bored."

"Did you explicitly tell him that?"

Louis took reign of his sarcasm and looked at the fellow Omega with plain confusion, "I tried to but he never-"

"-allowed you to say the word?"

"Yeah."

Niall chuckled in disbelief at the shock overwhelming him, "Men of his birth need to hear that from the Omega with the attraction in place." 

"I don't understand." Louis shook his head. 

"For the first Omega who is becoming a sorcerer, you're pretty dense." Niall informed him and then began, "He needs to hear the word."

"I'm going to kill him right now," Louis yelled and moved away from his place to hurry downstairs in the hunt for his Alpha.

As Louis hunted for Harry around his cottage, he noticed Zayn arriving into the woodhouse with two buckets, one filled with water and some herbs harvested almost freshly in the other.

"Zayn, where is he?" Louis called out, discernibly implying he was talking about his Alpha.

"Louis, there was a monster infestation in the far north," Niall answered then looked at Zayn who placed the items he retrieved on the table and hunted his pockets. "He told me to tell you that-"

Louis glared at him in response to the half-finished statement, asking him to complete it. 

"-he loves you as much as any drought weary man loves the rain, with desperation and reverence," Zayn launched, gently and slowly, "but there are responsibilities he cannot escape from and that caused him to leave today morning."

Louis quietness stilled the breathing around them, the vials of potions placed began to crack one after the other, buckets of water exploding while the cauldron was shredded into pieces and potions splashed around the room. The demonstration of his rage was terrifying.

Zayn rushed forward to his teacher and wrapped his hand around Louis' for the sake of human contact which would instinctively calm him down.

"Louis," Zayn told him in an attempt to place a lid over his temper, "he left you a letter."

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody who has laid their eyes on these words, I hope love remains to be the essence of your life. 
> 
> Also. Do you want a continuation? I can make a series out of it. :))


End file.
